Kiss and Tell or not!
by Doomina
Summary: Incansáveis tentativas frustradas de conquistar Lily Evans, ilusões do primeiro beijo e detenções tomadas por atos absurdos e impensados.
1. Kiss and Tell

**N/A:**

Agradeço à Liih, que revisou esta pequena fic.

Escrita para o projeto Volta as Aulas da sessão JL no fórum 6v. Itens: Gen do James, 4º ano, beijo. Gen da Lily, 4º anos, detenção.

E também para o Mini-Chall JL mestrado pela Lady Murder. Tema: 1º Beijo + Ilusão. Itens: Gosto (**bônus:** se for ruim), Beijo roubado (**bônus:** se não for o James que roubou), Chuva e Amor (**bônus:** se vier um belo ponto de interrogação depois).

* * *

**Kiss and Tell... or not!**

por Doomina

* * *

Sabe o significado de persistente? Bem, no dicionário é dito o seguinte sobre esse adjetivo: que dura, que se mantém inalterável. Isso vem seguido de alguns sinônimos que deveriam incluir James Potter.

No dicionário da Evans, ela incluiria as palavras chato, irritante e teimoso, logo depois do meu nome.

Eu não me importava com isso, afinal, sabia que ela cederia cedo ou tarde.

Ó doce ilusão.

Tudo começou em uma manhã bela e ensolarada, em que eu desci até o corujal para enviar uma carta aos meus pais, pedindo para que enviassem um livro de Poções que esquecera em casa durante as férias de Natal. Qual foi a minha surpresa quando encontrei Lily ali, amarrando um envelope pardo na perna de uma coruja cinzenta.

- Olá. – cumprimentei, amigavelmente.

Ela simplesmente me ignorou, como estava acostumada a fazer quando eu lhe dirigia a palavra. Decidi ir com calma, afinal, as minhas tentativas extravagantes haviam se provado nem um pouco eficazes'. Aproximei-me de uma das corujas negras, esticando a mão para prender meu envelope em sua perna. Foi quando ouvi o trovão, seguido pela chuva mais forte que caíra sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts desde o meu primeiro ano.

Lily quase correu para fora, mas ficou fitando a saída com certo receio. Talvez estivesse considerando a pior das hipóteses naquele momento. Sair na chuva e apanhar um resfriado ou ficar ali comigo até que a tempestade passasse ou diminuísse sua força. Cruzou os braços, batendo impacientemente o pé no chão.

- Que chuva, hein? – puxei assunto, mas novamente não fui encorajado a continuar o diálogo. – Sabe, se eu estivesse com a minha varinha aqui, poderia fazer um feitiço para chegarmos ao castelo sem que um pingo nos tocasse.

- É mesmo? Que interessante. – o sarcasmo na voz dela não me desanimou.

- Claro. É bem simples, na verdade... Meu pai aprendeu com o meu avô, pois eles viajavam muito para lugares que choviam bastante e então...

- Se minha varinha estivesse aqui, eu poderia fazer um feitiço para você ficar em silêncio um minuto.

Eu ri, pois certamente havia causado alguma reação nela. Mesmo que fosse ruim. Pelo menos, era algo. Ela pareceu muito mais brava a me ver gargalhando. E então, de repente, ela marchou até mim, segurando meus ombros e me calando com um beijo.

O meu primeiro.

Sabe quando as pessoas dizem que o primeiro beijo é especial? Bem, eu respondo à elas. São um bando de iludidos. É claro que eu esperava que meu primeiro beijo fosse com aquela garota linda e perfeita que eu paquerava desde o segundo. Sim, deveria ser lindo, porém...

Vamos por partes, como diria aquele psicopata trouxa: Jack o Estripador.

Primeiro. Que tipo de idiota deixa a garota tomar iniciativa no primeiro beijo? Tá certo que eu fui surpreendido pelo ato mais impensado do ano. Ainda sim, eu deveria ter roubado aquele beijo e o provável tapa que se seguiria. Patético, né?

Segundo. Nenhuma testemunha para presenciar que, de fato, Lily sentia algo por mim. Como é que eu teria o meu primeiro beijo sendo que a única pessoa que saberia dele jamais iria admitir ter me beijado, para começar?

Terceiro. Eu achei que provaria o mais doce mel ou pelo menos, o suave gosto das balinhas de hortelã que ela costumava carregar para todo lugar que ia. Ao invés disso, foi um gosto amargo e ruim. Lily podia ser linda, mas seus hábitos alimentares não eram nada saudáveis.

Eu não consegui distinguir doce de salgado, mas a aquela combinação era muito bizarra e estranhamente familiar.

Suco de cenoura e tomate? Bolinhos de chuva com sal e canela? Tortinhas de limão azedo? Todas essas opções? Só de pensar na combinação destes ingredientes, meu estômago revirava e minha língua inchava. Foi quando identifiquei o gosto ruim e apavorante nos lábios de Lily. Era melancia.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se e então, desmaiei.


	2. or not!

Sabe aquele primeiro beijo clássico e lindo que você assiste nos filmes românticos? Aquele em que o mocinho se aproxima devagar e toma a mocinha em seus braços, selando seus lábios num apaixonante beijo que fazem os pássaros cantar, o pé da mocinha levantar e o coração do expectador palpitar, esperançoso de ter algo igual ou parecido algum dia? Bem, eu posso afirmar que tudo isso é apenas uma doce ilusão.

Na verdade um pouco amarga. E fatal.

O meu primeiro beijo – que jamais admitirei ter acontecido – foi aos meus catorze anos em um corujal fedido e cheio de corujas sinistras, num momento chuvoso em que eu me encontrava presa com um garoto chato, irritante, teimoso e presunçoso. Ah, o nome desta criatura? James Potter.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Num momento ele estava tagarelando sobre coisas idiotas demais para que eu prestasse atenção. De repente eu estava puxando-o pelos ombros e calando sua conversa mole com um beijo absurdo. Não foi nada lindo ou romântico, ó minha iludida leitora. Pelo contrário, foi terrível e desesperador.

O pior de tudo, foi que me rendeu uma bela detenção.

Explico a vocês que no momento em que eu me afastei de Potter, ele caiu durinho no chão. Eu logo pensei que ele estava fazendo uma de suas brincadeiras idiotas, então percebi que ele não respirava. Ajoelhei-me, sacudindo-o com força e chamando seu nome repetidas vezes. Nenhuma reação.

Dei-lhe alguns tapas, tentando reanimá-lo, mas nada funcionava com aquele cabeça de titica. Comecei a me desesperar e agradeci a Merlin quando a chuva diminuiu para que eu corresse até o castelo e avisasse alguém. Fui acusada de envenenar Potter com brilho labial sabor melancia, pois o mesmo era alérgico à essa fruta.

Como não havia ninguém no corujal com a gente para provar que eu não fizera aquilo somente para lhe dar umas bofetadas depois, acabei com uma detenção. E aquele Potter ficou desacordado uma semana, sem poder me livrar daquela situação. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Enquanto limpava um dos milhares frascos de poções, eu pensava que aquilo fora um sinal. Eu jamais deveria beijar Potter de novo. Não deveria ter feito isso nunca, aliás. Então por que fiz?

Eu não sei. Curiosidade? Loucura momentânea? Insanidade temporária? Todas essas opções? Bem provável mesmo. Eu me recusava a admitir que fosse algo bom. Amor? O QUÊ?

AMOR?

Por que diabos em pensei naquilo depois de divagar sobre loucura, insanidade e derivados? Talvez essa palavra fosse uma ilusão, assim como primeiros beijos perfeitos. Eles não existiam, pelo menos, não no meu 4º ano em Hogwarts.

* * *

_Gostou? Que tal uma review, hum?_


End file.
